1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing control device for controlling a plurality of data processing apparatuses, for example, VTR apparatuses and Disk apparatuses, etc. to process AV (video and/or audio) data and a method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a television broadcasting station, for example, the picture and sound to be telecast is usually produced by recording the materials of the picture and sound to be telecast on video tapes for individual management, reproducing one or more video tapes of the AV data by using one or more VTR apparatuses, combining and editing the reproduced AV data, and recording the AV data to be actually broadcast on another tape.
In such editing, the recording and reproduction control and line control for a plurality of VTR apparatuses are simultaneously carried out.
In such control, one instructs the start of the reproduction processing of a VTR apparatus by depressing a switch on for example a panel or generating a trigger at a set time based on the count of a timer, but this switch operation or the trigger instructs not only the start of reproduction processing of the VTR apparatus, but also the timing for performing the line control.
In an AV data processing control device, when for example both of the reproduction by the VTR apparatus and the line switching control are simultaneously executed based on a trigger generated by a predetermined contact input caused by depression of a switch or the like or the trigger generated by a timer, it is considered that the reproduction command containing the trigger and the line switching command are separately set and processed without linking them with each other.
In the AV data processing control device explained above, however, when it is desired to change for example the VTR apparatus performing the reproduction, it is necessary to individually change all commands related to the settings for the reproduction by the VTR apparatus.
For this reason, there is a problem that there is a high possibility of omission of a command which should be changed and an erroneous change of a command.
Further, there is a problem that the operating time accompanying such a change of settings is long, and thus there is a high possibility that a contact input will be generated during a period when the settings are being changed or the trigger will be generated by a timer at the set time, and only the commands for which the settings had not been changed at that point of time will be executed.
Such a problem particularly occurs where a large number of related commands exist.
Further, when continuously reproducing a material-2 after a material-1, it is considered that in the past the settings for the reproduction for the material-1 were set, the reproduction of the material-1 was started by a contact input etc., then the time for starting the reproduction of the material-2 was found based on this start time and the reproduction time of the material-1 and the settings for reproduction of the material-2 were set using this time.
In this case, when changing the settings so as to reproduce the material-2 in place of the material-1 for example, it is necessary to invalidate the settings of the material-1 and newly set the settings of the material-3 and further begin to set the settings of the material-2 over again due to the change of the time for start of reproduction of the material-2. For this reason, when there are many steps in the setting of reproduction of the material-2, the load on the user accompanying the change of the settings is large and, at the same time, a long time is consumed for making the changes.